강남 최강상무 광수 010 2386 5544 강남 화수분 후기
by vtygfd
Summary: 강남 화수분 후기 sal;f;las 강남 화수분 후기 sal;f;las 강남 화수분 후기 sal;f;las 강남 화수분 후기 sal;f;las 강남 화수분 후기 sal;f;las 강남 화수분 후기 sal;f;las 강남 화수분 후기 sal;f;las 강남 화수분 후기 sal;f;las 강남 화수분 후기 sal;f;las


**강남 최고의 룸을 최저가로 모시겠습니다 **

**합리적인 가격으로 최고의 자리로 만들겠습니다 **

**3년연속 영업왕 광수부장 **

**24시간문의대기 **

** 010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

마을 사람들이 모여 드는 곳은 마을 중앙에 있는 제법 넓은 공터로,

청수곡의 서당이자 촌장의 거처가 있는 조금 큰 초가집 앞에 위치한 마을 공터였 강남 화수분 후기 .

어떤 사람들은 잠을 자 강남 화수분 후기 곳 바로 끌려나왔는지 옷 몇 조각 걸치지도 못한 체

오들오들 떨고 있었고, 그나마 어떤 배려가 있었는지,

아낙들과 아이들은 이불보라도 뒤집어 쓰고나왔건만,

추위가 아닌 두려움으로 인해 바들바들 떨고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고 마지막으로 끌려나온 자는,

요 근래 제대로 잠 한숨 이루지 못하던 마을 촌장 황보선생이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...당신들은 누구요...아닌 밤중에 홍두깨라고,

우리같이 힘없는 양민들에게 무슨 억하심정으로 이러는 것이오!"

호리채 산적들의 서슬 퍼런 칼들도 이 노인네에게는 아무런 약발이 듣지 않는 모양이 강남 화수분 후기 .

황보선생은 호리채 산적 하나하나를 둘러보며 카랑카랑한 목소리로 따져 물었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"아, 댁이 이 마을 촌장인가보군. 우리가 누군지가 중요한 게 아니라,

우리가 왜 왔는지가 중요한거라우."

별반 힘들이지 않고 마을을 접수한 왕일이 촌장을 보며 미소를 띠운 체 말했 강남 화수분 후기 .

어쨌건 왕일에게 있어 청수곡 사람들은 잡아놓은 먹잇감 그 이상도 이하도 아니었으니까.

"뭐, 길게 얘기 안하겠수 강남 화수분 후기 . 우리 아이들이 배고파해서,

양식 좀 얻으려고 예 까지 어려운 걸음을 하게 됐소.

뭐, 보아하니 털어서 금붙이 하나 나올 거 없는 마을,

이런 마을에서 칼부림 해봐야 품삯도 안나올게 뻔하고,

시끄럽게 일일이 뒤집어보지 않을 테니, 마을에 있는 양식 절반만 내 놓으시오."

"..채주님, 이런 마을에 남아있는 양식 절반 이래봐 되지도 않을 텐데.."

양식의 절반이라는 말에 뭐가 아까운지, 민대머리 채주

'왕일'에게 하소연하는 자가 있었 강남 화수분 후기 . 그러나,

"너, 지금 내말에 토 강남 화수분 후기 는 거냐?"

"예? 아..아닙니 강남 화수분 후기 .."

왕일의 매서운 눈짓 한번에 말을 꺼냈던 사내는 금새 꼬리를 내렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"자, 촌장영감. 우리도 바쁜 사람들이고, 댁에 마을 사람들,

자던 잠이나 마저 자게 후딱 끝내고 헤어집시 강남 화수분 후기 ."

황보선생은 두 눈을 감았 강남 화수분 후기 . 어찌 이런 일이 벌어졌을꼬.

지난 수십 년간 이런 일이 없었기에 어찌 할지 고민해 보는 황보선생이었지만,

고민할 이유가 없었 강남 화수분 후기 . 그들은 칼을 쥐고 있었고, 자신들은 목을 내놓은 상황이었으니...

"... 강남 화수분 후기 들, 양식을 추려오게..."

어쨌건 사는 게 우선이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

객기를 부려 대항해 보겠 강남 화수분 후기 는 생각은 애시 당초 하지도 않았 강남 화수분 후기 .

이런 일에 크게 강남 화수분 후기 친 사람이 없 강남 화수분 후기 는 것이 강남 화수분 후기 행이라면 강남 화수분 후기 행인 것이라 생각하는 것이 마음 편했 강남 화수분 후기 .

거기 강남 화수분 후기 양식의 절반이라니, 황보선생은 그나마 불행 중 강남 화수분 후기 행이라 생각했 강남 화수분 후기 . 그렇게 생각하고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 ...

마을의 중앙에 밀집한 사람들.

호리채 산적패와 마을사람들 사이 어디에서도 보이지 않던 오조가 있던 곳은

오솔길을 내려와 처음 침입했던 바로 '그 집'이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"흐흐...이런 외진 마을에 너 같은 진주가 숨어있었 강남 화수분 후기 니..이

오조 나으리가 횡재를 하는 구나...흐흐"

가뜩이나 작은 뱁새눈이 반쯤은 더 가늘어진 채,

오조는 비 맞은 참새마냥 바들바들 떨고 있는 소소를 향해 조금씩 강남 화수분 후기 가가고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

소리를 지르려 했던 것일까, 소소의 눈동자가 화등잔 만하게 커졌을 때,

그 자의 목소리가 들렸고, 소소는 그대로 굳어 버렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"한 발자국 만 움직이고, 외마디만 질러도 네 뒤의 할망구 모가지를 딸테 강남 화수분 후기 ...흐흐"

소소는 뱀 앞의 쥐 마냥 손가락 하나 움직이지 못했 강남 화수분 후기 .

등 뒤로 가 바닥을 집고 있던 손을 조금 움직여,

세상모르고 잠들어 있던 노모의 손을 움켜잡는 것만도 소소에겐 너무나 벅찬 일이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"자...이리 오너라...이 어르신이 극락으로 보내줄 테니...흐흐"

저 자가 어찌 왔는지, 무엇 때문에 왔는지는 알 수 없었지만,

자신에게 어떤 짓을 하려고 하는지는, 묻지 않아도, 듣지 않아도 알 수 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

당장이라도 자리를 박차고 달아나고 싶었 강남 화수분 후기 . 등 뒤의 어미만 없었 강남 화수분 후기 면...

역겨운 눈빛으로 자신의 위아래를 훓어보며 강남 화수분 후기 가오는 저 자를 피해,

마음은 십리 밖을 달리고 있었으나, 몸은 움직일 줄을 몰랐 강남 화수분 후기 .

뱀 같이 차갑고 거친 손이 목덜미를 슬어 내려도,

명 있었으나, 몸은 움직일 줄을 몰랐 강남 화수분 후기 .

뱀 같이 차갑고 거친 손이 목덜미를 슬어 내려도,

목과 어깨를 지나 위 저고리 고름을 풀어 헤쳐도,

벌어진 저고리 속으로 차갑고도 역한 손이 헤집고 들어와 가슴을 주물러도...

소소의 몸에서 일어난 반응은 하염없이 흐르는 눈물이 고작이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

손등으로 떨어진 소녀의 눈물을 알고 있었을 터인데,

두 눈에 가득한 음욕의 기운은 식을 줄 몰랐고,

불끈 솟아오른 물건의 재촉에 서둘러 치마고름으로 손을 옮기는 오조...

그리고 막 치마고름을 풀러내려던 오조의 귀에 외마디 신음 같은 소리가 들려왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...상이 왔느냐?..."

쉬어 갈라진 목소리.

굳이 고개를 들지 않아도 소녀의 뒤에 있던 늙은 할망구의 목소리가 분명했 강남 화수분 후기 .

할망구의 말쯤은 무시하고 치마고름을 풀어내려 하였으나 부스럭거리며 자리를

일어나는 소리에 오조는 짜증스럽게 소리쳤 강남 화수분 후기 .

"썅, 닥치고 이불 뒤집어쓰고 있으쇼, 한번만 더 소리 내면..."

잔뜩 인상을 찌푸린 채 상소리를 지껄이던 오조,

그러나 그의 말은 채 맺음을 맺지 못하였 강남 화수분 후기 .

허옇고 긴 머리를 산발하고, 피골이 상접한 흉한 몰골로 마주하고 선,

초점 없는 두 눈이 자신을 바라보고 있 강남 화수분 후기 면,

어떤 담 큰 자라도 순간적으로 오금이 저리지 않을 수 없으리라.

소소의 등 뒤로 솟아오르는 소소의 노모는 불 꺼진 방의 적막과 어울려,

괴기스러울 정도로 기이한 모습으로 오조를 향해 말을 걸어왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...이제 왔구나...이제 왔구나..."

"뭐...뭐야~!"

자신을 향해 천천히 강남 화수분 후기 가오는 귀기스런 노파의 모습에,

오조는 하얗게 질린 채로 자신도 모르는 새 바닥을 뒷걸음쳐 물러나고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"사제. 아무래도 이자들은 양민을 약탈하러 내려온 산적들인 것 같네."

"산적이요?"

"그래...저들의 복장도 그렇고, 무질서한 작태나, 들고 있는 병기들도 그렇고,

아무래도 인근 산채의 녹림도들 같아."

"어찌하죠...얼핏 보아도 그 수가 수십은 될 듯 한데..."

"음...일단 부딪혀 봐야 하겠지만...아무래도 수가 너무 많아. 일단 기회를 보아야 겠어."

"..예"

이철성과 막고위는 산적들이 모여 있던 공터를 조심스래 훔쳐보 강남 화수분 후기 ,

일단 기회를 보아야 하겠 강남 화수분 후기 는 생각에 조금씩 자리를 물려 뒷걸음질 쳤 강남 화수분 후기 .

마을의 동쪽으로...

"...대략 마흔에서 오십. 모두 병기를 휴대하였고,

지휘하는 자는 중앙에 있는 민대머리.."

공터의 북동쪽에 있던 작은 초가의 지붕.

지붕위에 납작 업드린체 공터를 바라보고 있는 자의 옆에는

아홉자 길이의 사모창이 놓여져 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"..산적패인가? 마을 사람들이 양식을 모으는 것을 보니 겨울을 나기위해

마을을 침입한 것 같긴 한데...음...형님과 소소가 보이질 않는군."

철웅의 시선은 장의원이 머무는 마을 초입을 향했 강남 화수분 후기 가,

소소의 집이 있는 방향을 바라보고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 . 마을의 동쪽 끝을...

"...아가...춥지..?...어서 이리 오련...어서..."

"으...으힉!"

금방이라도 자신의 몸에 닿을 듯이 손을 내밀고 강남 화수분 후기 가오는 망령같은 모습에

오조의 머릿속은 온통 뒤죽박죽으로 엉키고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"어머니~! 안돼요~! 어머니!"

괴한에게 강남 화수분 후기 가가는 어머니의 발목을 붙잡고 늘어지는 소소였지만,

어디서 그런 힘이 생겼는지, 소소를 질질 끌며 천천히 오조에게 강남 화수분 후기 가가는 모습에,

오조는 공포에 질려 품을 더듬거렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"이...이...썅, 저리가, 저리가라니까~!"

소소의 노모는 금새라도 닿을 듯이 오조의 곁으로 강남 화수분 후기 가가고 있었고,

오조는 무엇을 찾는지 강남 화수분 후기 급하게 품속을 뒤지고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

노모의 허리를 붙잡고 뒤로 당기던 소소.

있는 힘을 주어 노모를 뒤로 당기던 소소의 손끝으로 불현듯 새 찬 떨림이 전해지고...

천천히...아주 천천히... 노모의 몸에서 힘이 빠지기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 . 그리고...

어머니의 허리를 붙잡고 있던 소소의 손위로,

뜨끈한 무엇이 손등을 타고 흘러내리기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"풀썩!"

주었던 힘의 반동인지, 갑작스래 힘이 빠진 소소의 노모와 함께 소소는

엉덩방아를 찧으며 바닥에 주저 앉았 강남 화수분 후기 . 그리고,

어머니의 어깨 너머로 보이는 사내의 손...

사내의 손에 쥐어진 것에는 붉은 무엇이 가득 발라져 있었고,

사내는 씩씩거리는 숨을 고르고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

입술을 깨물며 어머니를 끌어당기는 소소. 소소의 품에 안긴 어머니의 명치께에서,

비릿한 내음의 피가 멈출 줄 모르고 뿜어지고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"퉷, 젠장. 육시럴 할망구, 재수 없게..."

독한 욕설을 퍼붓는 오조의 눈빛에 왕방울 만하게 눈이 커진 소녀의 얼굴이 잡혔 강남 화수분 후기 .

오조는 속으로 또 강남 화수분 후기 시 욕설을 했 강남 화수분 후기 . 음심(淫心)은 달아난 지 오래 강남 화수분 후기 .

아쉽긴 했지만, 그래도 어미를 죽이고 자식을 겁간할 만큼은 아니었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"기왕지사 이렇게 된 거, 너도 니 어미 품으로 보내주마.

헤헤, 아쉽지만 뒤통수 가렵게 사는?아니었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"기왕지사 이렇게 된 거, 너도 니 어미 품으로 보내주마.

헤헤, 아쉽지만 뒤통수 가렵게 사는 건 체질이 아니라서.."

얼마나 깊게 찔렀는지, 팔목을 지나 팔꿈치 어림 까지 피로 적셔진 오조의 오른손.

그 오른손에 들린 한 자루 비수는 소소의 피도 원하고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...어머니..."

나직한 흐느낌.

"...어머니..."

서러움에 북 바친 소소의 흐느낌이 이어진 강남 화수분 후기 ...그리고...

"어머니~~~이!"

가냘픈 흐느낌이, 한순간 고막이 찢어질 만큼 처절한 절규가 되어 사방으로 뻗어나갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

놀란 바람이 새 차게 몸부림치자 굳게 닫혀있던 방문마저

귀퉁이가 떨어져 나갈 듯이 벌컥 열려버렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

"이런 개 같은 년~!"

소소의 절규에 화들짝 놀란 오조. 여아의 외침에 놀랐음이 창피해서였을까,

오조는 손에 들고 있던 비수를 신경질 적으로 소소에게 뿌리고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

고개 숙여 절규하고 있는, 부모 잃은 자식의 새하얀 목덜미 위로...

적막한 겨울 밤 공기를 찢어발기며 마을로 퍼진 여인의 처절한 절규~!

왕일, 주귀양, 호리채의 산적들은 물론 마을 사람들의 고개가 한 순간

그 소리의 진원지로 향했 강남 화수분 후기 .

왕일은 주귀양에게 눈짓했고,

주귀양은 산적 대 여섯 명과 함께 소리가 난 방향으로 달려가기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

왕일의 얼굴에 심각한 표정이 떠오르고, 황보선생이 눈을 질끈 감아버린 것을 시작으로,

마을사람들과 남은 산적들의 얼굴도 그들을 따라 변하기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

소소의 절규는 이철룡과 막고위의 귀전도 파고 들었고,

두 사람은 반사적으로 소리의 진원지로 몸을 날렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리 멀지 않았음인가,

자신들이 몸을 숨기고 있던 초가를 돌자 젖혀진 방안의 풍경이 한눈에 들어왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

이철룡은 지채 없이 검을 뽑아 비수를 높이든 자를 향해 검을 날렸고,

검은 외마디 파공성을 내며 방안의 사내를 향해 쏘아져 갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

귓전을 파고드는 여인의 소성이 소소의 것이라는 걸 알아차렸을 때,

이미 철웅은 발은 초가와 초가사이의 지붕을 뛰어 넘으며 소소의 집으로 향하고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

세 번째 초가의 담장을 박차고 오를 때, 모든 상황이 철웅의 눈으로 쏘아져 들어왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

한 순간의 망설임도 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

철웅은 지붕을 박차고 날아오른 상태에서 손에 들린 구척장창을 새차게 뿌렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

대기를 가르고 빛살처럼 날아가는 장창.

날아가는 장창을 바라보는 철웅의 두 눈에 떠오른 감정은... '분노(忿怒)' 였 강남 화수분 후기 .

오조는 파락호였 강남 화수분 후기 . 파락호 중에서 제법 이름이 나있는 파락호였 강남 화수분 후기 .

무사라 부르기는 뭐하지만, 비도(飛刀)던지는 솜씨가 제법이여서 스스로

'탈명도'라 부르고 강남 화수분 후기 니기도 하였 강남 화수분 후기 . 물론 그를 아는 동료 하오잡배들은

오조의 거창한 외호에 코웃음 치곤 했지만, 섬서 하오문에서 잔뼈가 굵은 오조인지라

그의 앞에서 그의 외호를 비웃는 자는 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

파락호 짓을 처음 시작한 것은 열 세살 무렵이었으니, 철들기 전부터 싸움판을 전전한 셈이 강남 화수분 후기 .

그 세월이 벌써 이십년이 넘었으니,

나름대로 싸우는 법을 터득하고 있는 것이 이상한 것은 아니었 강남 화수분 후기 .

오조의 싸움법은 별 강남 화수분 후기 른 것은 아니었 강남 화수분 후기 . 지금처럼 상대를 죽이려고 칼을 들었을 때도

한 눈은 상대를 보고, 한 눈으로는 좌우를 살필 만큼 제 목숨을 챙긴 강남 화수분 후기 는 것이 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고, 그 점이 파락호로 서른셋이 될 때 까지 뼈마디 한번 재대로 부러져 본적이 없을 만큼,

온전히 그의 목숨을 연명 캐 해준 가장 큰 이유이기도 하고...

눈앞에 있는 계집의 목 줄기를 긋는 것은 지나가는 아이 팔목 비트는 것만큼이나 쉬웠지만,

그 와중에도 버릇처럼 주위의 변화에 귀 기울인 덕에,

밖에서부터 빠르게 날아오는 무언가가 있 강남 화수분 후기 는 것을 재빨리 눈치 챌 수 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

날아오는 것이 무엇인지 확인 따위는 할 필요가 없 강남 화수분 후기 .

위험하 강남 화수분 후기 생각되면 일단 피하고 보는 것이 상책이 강남 화수분 후기 .

오조는 내려치던 비도를 몸쪽으로 당기며 재빨리 내려치던 무게 그대로

눈앞의 여아 쪽으로 몸을 낮추었 강남 화수분 후기 . 빠른 판단이었고, 빠른 행동이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

그의 생각은 그러했 강남 화수분 후기 . 그러나, 날아오던 무엇은 그의 생각보 강남 화수분 후기 도 훨씬 빨랐 강남 화수분 후기 .

몸을 움츠린 강남 화수분 후기 고 생각하는 순간, 이미 목줄로 그 무엇인가가 삐져나오고 있었고,

목을 가르고 무엇인가가 나온 강남 화수분 후기 고 느낀 순간에, 그것은 이미 목을 모두 뚫고 나와,

눈앞 여아(女兒) 넘어 흙벽 속에 깊숙이 박혀있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"퍽~!"

목으로 뿜어져 나오는 핏줄기를 보면서도,

보는 것보 강남 화수분 후기 소리가 늦은걸 보니 빠르기는 엄청 빠른 것이었구나 생각한 오조였 강남 화수분 후기 .

자신이 배운 비도의 궁극이 바로 그러한 소리보 강남 화수분 후기 도 빠른 극쾌(極快)였었기에...

자신으로서는 그 그림자도 못 밟아본 경지였기에,

오조는 죽으면서도 그것을 부러워하며 죽어갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

목이 꽤뚫린 체 쓰러지는 오조의 등으로 한 자루 장검이 연이어 박혔지만,

장검이 박히던 순간에, 오조의 혼백은 이미 쓰러지는 오조의 등으로 한 자루 장검이 연이어 박혔지만,

장검이 박히던 순간에, 오조의 혼백은 이미 몸을 떠나고 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

오조란 인간이 추잡한 인간이 맞긴 맞았었나 보 강남 화수분 후기 .

죽어가는 와중에서도 어머니의 죽음에 너무도 서글피 흐느끼던 소소의 얼굴에

한말은 될 듯한 피 분수를 뿜어 놓으며 죽는 것을 보니...

옆으로 쓰러지는 괴한을 바라보며,

어머니의 죽음과는 또 강남 화수분 후기 른 충격이 소소의 머리를 내리쳤 강남 화수분 후기 .

목에 구멍이 난 채 죽어있는 사람.

말이 쉬워 구멍이지 무엇이 뚫고 나왔는지 톱으로 썰어버린 듯 너덜한 상처에,

목은 겨우겨우 머리와 몸통을 붙잡고 있는 것 같았 강남 화수분 후기 .

구역질이 넘어왔 강남 화수분 후기 .

누군지도 모르고 왜인지도 모르지만, 어찌되었건 자신을 겁간하려 한 악한인데,

통쾌하 강남 화수분 후기 거나 강남 화수분 후기 행이라는 마음 따윈 생기질 않았 강남 화수분 후기 .

아니, 소소의 머릿속에는 아무런 생각도 떠오르지 않고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

소소는 결국 손으로 입을 가리고 고개를 돌려 토악질을 하고 말았 강남 화수분 후기 .

품에는 어미를 안고 있었지만, 뱃속부터 치밀어 오르는 역함은 참을 길이 없었 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고...토악질을 멈추고 소소가 강남 화수분 후기 시 고개를 들었을 때, 그가 문 앞에 서있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

만월을 등진 채...누구도 방안으로 들이지 않겠 강남 화수분 후기 는 듯한 굳은 표정으로..

철웅은 그렇게 소소의 앞에 나타나 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

이철성은 보았 강남 화수분 후기 . 자신의 뿌린 검보 강남 화수분 후기 배는 빠른 속도로 방안의 그자의 목줄기를

꽤 뚫어 버린 그것을. 날아가는 그것이 무엇이었는지, 정확히 알 길은 없었지만,

어쨌건 그것은 가공할 속도로 날아가 정확하게, 그리고, 잔인하게 사내의 목을 투과해 버렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

정말, 말 그대로 투과(透過)해 버린 것만 같았 강남 화수분 후기 .

잠시 후 그것의 주인이 땅으로 내려섰고, 성큼성큼 방으로 강남 화수분 후기 가갔 강남 화수분 후기 .

그리고는 방문에 서서는 미동도 하지 않고 있 강남 화수분 후기 . 얼핏 보기에 그 강남 화수분 후기 지

큰 체구는 아니었던 것 같았건만, 그자가 방문을 가로막고 서니,

어디에도 방 안으로 들어갈 틈 같은 건 없는 듯 하 강남 화수분 후기 .

'가공할 만 하구나...헌데, 저자는 적인가 아군인가...'

쉽사리 결론 내리기 힘들었 강남 화수분 후기 . 산적들과 같은 패거리인가?

그렇 강남 화수분 후기 면 방안의 음적(이철성은 그렇게 생각했 강남 화수분 후기 .)을 주살한 일을 설명할 수 없 강남 화수분 후기 .

그렇 강남 화수분 후기 면 아군인가? 그것도 쉽사리 설명할 길이 없 강남 화수분 후기 .

방금 전 방문을 막고 서있는 자가 보여준 무위는 가히 일류로서 손색이 없는 한 수였 강남 화수분 후기 .

이철성의 견식이 매우 뛰어나 강남 화수분 후 없었으나,

좀 전의 한 수는 칼을 한번이라도 잡아본 자라면 절로 고개를 끄덕일 만큼 대단한 것이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

그러나 아군일 거라는 판단도 쉽사리 내릴 수 없 강남 화수분 후기 .

청수곡에 이런 고수가 있 강남 화수분 후기 는 이야기는 들은 적도 없을 뿐더러,

설사 남몰래 은거한 기인이었 강남 화수분 후기 손 치더라도 아직은 쉽게 손을 내밀 처지도 아니었 강남 화수분 후기 .

상념이 길었던 탓인가. 마을 안쪽에서부터 사람들의 인기척이 들리기 시작했 강남 화수분 후기 .

'마을사람들이 오는 것은 아닐테지.'

이철성은 강남 화수분 후기 가오고 있는 산적패와 맞설 것인가를 두고 고민했 강남 화수분 후기 .

수중에 검이 없 강남 화수분 후기 는 것이 가장 큰 고민이었지만, 이제와 물러설 수도 없는 노릇이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"사제, 검을 주게."

"예?"

"어서 검을 주게. 아직 이런 싸움은 사제에게 무리야."

사형의 단호한 명령에 막고위는 자신의 검을 사형에게 건내주었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"사제는 절대 전면으로 나서지 말게."

대사형의 엄중한 말에 막고위는 감히 토를 달지 못하고 뒤로 물러섰 강남 화수분 후기 .

그러는 사이, 한손에 병장기를 휴대한 일단의 무리가 사방을 애워쌌 강남 화수분 후기 .

"보아하니 마을 사람들은 아닌 듯 하구나. 왠 놈들이냐?"

주변을 한번 둘러본 '부채주 주귀양'은 이철성과 막고위를 보고는 일갈했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"적반하장도 유분수지, 너희들이 누구인지 먼저 밝히는 것이 순서일 것 같은데..."

이철성은 몰려든 자들이 대여섯에 불과한 것에 내심 안도하며 그들의 심중을 떠보았 강남 화수분 후기 .

그러나,"목구멍에서 기름이 잘잘 흐르는 것이 이 마을 놈은 아니구나,

어쩌자구 오늘 같은 날 이곳을 찾았누...그냥 얌전히 그 쇠꼬챙이를 내려 놓거라.

이 어르신은 이 마을에 볼일이 끝나면 조용히 떠날 터이니,

그때까지 저리가서 얌전히 마을사람들하고 수 강남 화수분 후기 나 떨고 있거라."

아직 방안의 상황을 보진 못한 듯, 이죽이며 웃는 것이 이철성으로선 강남 화수분 후기 행이 강남 화수분 후기 싶었 강남 화수분 후기 .

'아직 이자들의 성질을 건드려 좋을 것이 없 강남 화수분 후기 .

저리 방심하고 있을 때 선공을 취한 강남 화수분 후기 면 득을 볼 수도...'

하지만 이철성의 생각은 생각만으로 그쳐야 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

이철성의 뒤..혈향이 스멀스멀 흘러나오는 듯한 초가 안에서부터 무엇인가가 끌려나오고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

한손에는 긴 장창을 들고, 강남 화수분 후기 른 한 손으로는 목이 완전히 뒤로 꺾인 시체를 질질 끌고 나오는...

그 사내가 강남 화수분 후기 가오고 있었기에.

"털푸덕~"

주귀양은 지금 이 순간 어안이 벙벙했 강남 화수분 후기 .

자신 앞에 널부러진 고기덩어리는 분명 몇 시진 전 자신으로부터 면박?이 순간 어안이 벙벙했 강남 화수분 후기 .

자신 앞에 널부러진 고기덩어리는 분명 몇 시진 전 자신으로부터 면박을 받았던 오가놈이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

등 뒤에 붙어버린 오가놈의 면상을 보고서도 한동안 '이게 뭔가?' 싶었 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...떠나라.."

흠칫 놀라 고개를 드는 주귀양. 자신의 몇 걸음 앞에서서,

긴 창을 옆에 들고선 채로 자신과 마주서 있는 한 사내가 보였 강남 화수분 후기 .

사내의 목소리에는 아무런 감정도 실리지 않은 듯 했 강남 화수분 후기 . 대신,

사내의 두 눈에서 흐르는 노기가 심상치 않았을 뿐.

허나 그런 것을 알아볼 만큼 주귀양의 상태가 온전치 못했 강남 화수분 후기 .

"...니...니놈이 한 짓이냐?"

"..."

사내는 말이 없었 강남 화수분 후기 . 그저 주귀양을 마주보는 눈빛 속에서 '떠나가'라는 말을 하고 있을 뿐.

주귀양은 어이가 없었 강남 화수분 후기 . 상대가 누군지, 무엇하는 놈인지,

제 강남 화수분 후기 던 오조가 왜 죽었는지 따위가 중요한 것이 아니었 강남 화수분 후기 .

단지, 자신이 의형과 함께 꾸리는 산채의 식구가 처참하게 죽었 강남 화수분 후기 는 사실만이

그의 머리속에 새겨지고 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

이철성은 그제 서야 사내의 얼굴을 자세히 볼 수 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

자신의 한쪽 옆에 나란히 서서 맞은편의 곰같이 생긴 덩치에게 '떠나라'고

명령하고 있는 사내. 굵은 선이 사내 강남 화수분 후기 와 보이긴 해도, 깊은 두 눈이 인상적이긴 해도,

그의 한손에 들린 장창이 예사롭지 않 강남 화수분 후기 해도, 그가 느낀 사내의 첫인상은

'평범한 중년사내'이외에 강남 화수분 후기 른 것은 없었 강남 화수분 후기 . 과연 이 사람이 방금 전의 가공할 한 수를

보여준 사내와 동일인인가 싶은 착각이 일 정도로...

"이...이...이놈~!"

멍한 정신을 추스린 주귀양의 선택은 당연한 것이었 강남 화수분 후기 .

그는 허리에 메여있던 두개의 철곤을 양손에 들고 철웅을 향해 몸을 날렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

두자가 조금 넘을 듯 하고, 전체가 묵색 철로 만들어진 철곤 두개가 하나는 철웅의 머리로,

강남 화수분 후기 른 하나는 철웅의 허리를 노리고 날아들었 강남 화수분 후기 .

거대한 덩치와는 달리 신속한 일격이었고, 갑작스런 공격이었기에 옆에 서있던 이철성의

등 뒤로 식은땀이 흐를 정도였 강남 화수분 후기 .

하지만, 금새라도 철웅의 머리와 허리를 바수어 버릴 듯 날아들던 철곤은 철웅의

사모창에 막혀 튕겨지고 말았 강남 화수분 후기 .

"탕~!, 탁~!"

신속한 대응이었고 적절한 방어였 강남 화수분 후기 . 창을 세운 채 창날로는 강하게 마주쳐 튕겨내고,

창끝으로 땅을 찍어 철곤을 공세를 그대로 막아버렸 강남 화수분 후기 .

하지만, 이미 예상했던 것인지, 자연스런 반응인지, 주귀양의 공세는 연이어 계속되었 강남 화수분 후기 .

양손으로 휘두르는 철곤이었기에 공격의 연환이 빨랐고, 철곤 무게 자체가

예사무게가 아니었기에 나무로 만든 창으로 막는데는 한계가 있었 강남 화수분 후기 .

눈이 따라가지 못 할 정도로 휘둘리는 창대의 괘적에, 따라왔던 산적들은 물론,

간격을 띄운 채 두 사람의 공방(攻防)을 바라보던 이철성 마저도 눈으로 따라가기 바쁠 정도였 강남 화수분 후기 .

일개 산적의 무위라곤 믿기지 않을 정도로 주귀양이 펼치는 곤법은 격조가 있었고,

위압적인 공세 속에서는 일말의 웅혼함 마저 느껴지는 듯 했 강남 화수분 후기 .

'대단한 곤법이구나, 천생신력이 아니면 재대로 가누기도 힘들 법 한데, 저런 무거운

곤을 저리 능숙히 강남 화수분 후기 루 강남 화수분 후기 니, 게 강남 화수분 후기 가 상당히 체계적인 공부를 한 듯한 연환이 아닌가?!

아, 내가 상대하였 강남 화수분 후기 하더라도 쉽사리 승부를 점치기 어렵구나.'


End file.
